rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Closet
'The Closet '''is a room to hang coats in Rosso's Place, though it is more commonly used for suggestive sexual acts by various Rosso's Place inhabitants. Stated acts are usually aggressive, and may or may not involve two to thirty people of varying genders and species. *The Closet has always existed; IP Address #24.63.162.92 is just insane and epically unloved, thus always craving attention. *The Closet has never existed; everyone is just insane and ergo, the 'facts' listed below are completely false. *Also, it scares me. *Thus, the closet is a cake. *Rosso's first Pron video was filmed in said closet. As were numerous others after. *The above fact is inaccurate. The first Rosso's porn video was made out in the open, and involved Sir Jing and Sedusa. It was filmed by The Winter Wind. *Legend has it that the closet hasn't been cleaned since the day Rosso's Place opened, and now houses a creature made of semen, electricity and old coat buttons. *Noble Shadows picture is stuck on the top of the closet followed by other stains. *`Sharpie Flavored Wrist owns said closet *Actually the closet has been cleaned. Way back when forget his name...Will be remembered shortly completely destroyed Rosso's, thus us rebuilding it. Soo the third fact is inaccurate. *The sixth fact is jerks and a idiot. *The pron fact may be true..but really I'd rather watch the one(s) Iron made. *The first video-taped pron directed by Iron in the closet featured MG and Talouse. *The second, and more likely the most popular of the Iron directed films featured Seiune the Red and 'G-Gage'. *All of Iron's films were done so by a crew of rabbids. *Point of fact: your pr0ns suck. *Everyone was conceived and born in the closet. No exceptions. *Your mother is a whore. *Point of order; ''your mother is a whore. She overcharges, too, though is usually kind enough to provide change on large bills. *It should be noted, however, that your mother is a classy lady. *It should be noted, the above fact contradicts the two above it as thus is false. *The closet's insides are indeed smaller than they appear. Something must house the hidden cameras. *The closet is indestructible, making fact six a lie. *The closet despite there being valiant attempts cannot be cleaned. *The closet is a place of desperate evil and should be avoided at all costs!!! *According to Rosso's lore the closet may or may not be the primary reason that Sir Jing gets laid. *According to Atrus there may or may not be up to three other closets in Rosso's some being well furnished with amenities such as hot tubs. *The shackles were added to the closet to further prevent escape by `Sharpie. (and to keep people as pets, I think) *The world record for longest time in the closet has yet to be determined. *Those who are lucky are said to have received the "ViP" treatment. What this is, cannot be revealed. *The Souru will NEVER erase what she has seen in there. IT IS HORRIBLE. *The semen monster goes RawRz. XP *Rumor has it Labtech Campas got most of the DNA samples he used for Meta-virus creation from the closet. Category:Locations